The present invention relates to the field of sensor integration with multi-function handheld electronic devices.
The number of sensors that are used on a daily basis is increasing with an ever-growing pace. Gyroscopes, cameras, thermometers and other small sensors are used for enhancing the senses or to simplify the interaction with the electronic devices that one may own.
Continuous-wave (CW) radar is a type of radar device where continuous-wave radio energy of a known stable frequency is transmitted and then received from reflecting objects. Frequency-modulated (FMCW) continuous-wave radar is a relatively short range measuring radar capable of determining distance, velocity and acceleration. The FMCW radar is commonly used as an altimeter to measure height during the landing procedure of aircrafts. It may be also used as early-warning radar and in proximity sensors and other applications.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.